Bottles
by ErynConnery
Summary: This work follows Lola Perry and LaFontaine through their first year at Silas, taking a closer look at their complex relationship and Perry's supernatural past. (Based on the web series Carmilla, featured on Vervegirl TV's channel on YouTube.)


This can't possibly be enough. I stare at the open suitcases scattered around me and pull my legs up under myself, sighing in frustration. All of my clothes, packed - carefully, organized by color and folded neatly - all of my cleaning supplies, all my folders… I wish I could pack a filing cabinet, I really do. I know Susan is going to require some serious help in organizing her schoolwork.

Or sorting her petri dishes. Whatever. Do bio majors even do real homework? Or is it all cutting things apart and taking samples?

I sigh and pick up my iPhone in one hand, sorting through my stack of color-coded desk organizers with the other. "Siri, text Weirdo."

"Alright. What do you want to say to Weirdo?"

"I'm sure I've forgotten something. Is there anything you need?"

"Ready to send?"

"Send."

"I'll send it."

I love technology.

There are things I love less, though. I toss my phone onto my pillow and step carefully across the suitcases, reaching a small black case that is leaning against the one full of clothes. I open it cautiously and look at the neat row of pill bottles, biting my lip anxiously. An entire case full of medication - enough of each for the semester. I can't risk it. We're a long way from a pharmacy, and I have a few issues. Nothing serious. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I hear my phone vibrate from the bed. "Come here," I say, holding out my hand.

Obediently, the phone flies across the room and I catch it.

"Don't worry, Perr," the text reads. "I'm sure you packed your entire house. Just make sure you can fit it all in the van, okay?"

I look around at the barren walls of my room. I can't deny that I've been… pretty thorough with my packing job.

"As long as you're sure," I text back.

Tucked between two pill bottles is the entire reason my best friend and I chose this university. I pull it from its place and unfold it, staring at the medieval-looking font on the front cover. "Silas University Summer Society," it proclaims. "Realize Your Potential."

I could stand to realize my potential. High school wasn't the most normal thing ever for me, and with Susan's urging, I've agreed to face my fears and embrace the things that made me different. I guess "different" is putting it mildly - but during my campus tour, the Summer Society was so excited to have me it didn't really matter. And there's a good biology program at Silas for Susan, but she says she wouldn't have minded even if there hadn't been. "I'd do anything for you, Perr," she had said the day we had gone on the campus tour together. "Even change my major to-" she had given a dramatic shudder - "chemistry."

Susan isn't the most fond of chemistry.

I don't like to show too much excitement, but honestly, I can't wait to meet the rest of the Summer Society. There are a lot of weird things about Silas - I mean, when I was there, someone asked me if I wanted to help with the homecoming goat sacrifice - but for once, I'm going to be able to fit in, and I'm not going to have to concentrate on not slipping up and giving myself away. And, with all of its crazy security measures, I'm not going to have to worry about -

I give my head a quick shake. There's no use thinking about it. All of that is over, it's over it's over it's over. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, biting down on my lower lip, waiting for the panic that gripped my chest to pass. I lean forward, tangling my hands in my thick, curly hair. As I open my eyes, I look at one of the bottles, resignedly reading the label.

PERRY, LOLA L

TAKE ONE TABLET BY MOUTH TWICE DAILY FOR POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER

The days of panic attacks and flashbacks and everything that came with them are over. I'm going to Silas.

With a tilt of my head, the suitcases rise from the floor and follow me obediently down the stairs into the garage, where I watch them as they load themselves into the back of the van, one by one.


End file.
